1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket assembly for rigidly securing a tandem, two-wheel cycle, such as a motorcycle, to the bed of a trailer, truck or other vehicle for transit purposes. In this regard, many owners of motorcycles desire to transport their machines to distant locations for various purposes, such as attending a show or rally. At the present time, the predominate technique for securing a motorcycle to the bed of a trailer, truck or other transit vehicle involves the use of multiple straps. These straps are time consuming to attach and unattach. Further, these straps often stretch or otherwise work loose during transit as the result of rough road conditions or centrifugal forces from turning of the transit vehicle at high speeds, all with potential exposure to damage to the motorcycle. The present invention obviates the use of straps by providing a bracket assembly that rigidly supports the motorcycle from the bed of a trailer, truck or other transit vehicle. The bracket assembly lends itself to inexpensive manufacture, easy installation and easy attachment to a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made to produce mechanisms that will support a motorcycle for transit purposes without using straps. Pilmore U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,494 shows such a device. This device consists of three subassemblies, a first subassembly that is attached to the bed of the trailer or other vehicle, a second subassembly attached to the motorcycle and a third subassembly which is detachably engaged with the first and second subassemblies. This arrangement has several disadvantages. First, the second subassembly is permanently attached to the motorcycle and detracts from the appearance of the cycle. Second, the third subassembly must be stored when the motorcycle is not supported for transit. Third, Pilmore mechanism does not provide for vertical adjustment thus forcing the user to locate or maneuver the cycle to a precise location on the bed prior to attachment. Finally, the mechanism disclosed in the '494 patent consists of many parts with consequent manufacturing expense.
Doyle U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,597 and Merritt U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,817 show motorcycle transit bracket assemblies. However, the mechanisms shown in these two patents attach to the tires of the motorcycle. Tires will flex in response to load forces to which the moving trailer or vehicle is subjected thereby permitting undesired movement of the cycle relative to the trailer or vehicle. Further, the shape of the tire will change in response to variances in tire pressure thus resulting in undesired movement of the cycle relative to the trailer or vehicle.
The following patents are of general interest: Slater, D375,472; Fonda U.S. Pat. No. 529,827; Mitchell U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,164; and Kallstrom U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,410. These patents disclose motorcycle stands; however, these stands are not adapted for transit purposes.